


Un rêve si doux

by camille_miko



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-05
Updated: 2007-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trois enfants courent à l'aventure la nuit d'Halloween, sans savoir qui ils ne voyent pas. Leurs rêves vont peutêtre se briser. Ou peutêtre pas. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver la nuit de la Toussaint. Echange fait pour pfffechange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un rêve si doux

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur : CamilleMiko ( camillemiko arobase free point fr )

Auteur : CamilleMiko ( camillemiko arobase free point fr )

Genre : child-fic ? Mais-comment-je-vais-faire-ça ?

Base : Prison Break

Titre : Un rêve si doux

Chapitre: One-shot

Disclaimer : Prison Break ne m'appartient pas, mais l'histoire si.

Blabla de l'auteur : Il y a une incohérence majeure, Veronica ne rencontre Lincoln **que** au lycée, mais c'était la volonté de ma dame de l'échange… Désolée de ne pas t'offrir la discution/les jeux que tu devais rêver, mais… Ca aurait été trop d'incohérences pour moi, vu qu'ils viennent de quartiers trop différents pour qu'ils puissent se rencontrer et en plus échanger.

J'espère malgré tout que ça te plaira…

Merci aussi à Karine, qui fait un boulot merveilleux

Dédicace : Pour une jeune personne pour l'échange prison break sur LJ.

Rating : PG

Bêta : Tipitina

Christina Scofield réajusta la chemise de son fils aîné. Il avait beau avoir presque dix ans, il ne savait toujours pas se vêtir comme il fallait. Veronica et Michael attendaient à la porte le plus âgé des trois. La petite fille était costumée en sorcière, quant au petit génie, il était habillé en vampire. Lincoln, lui, était un pirate. Il n'était que 18h30, mais la soirée d'Halloween avait déjà commencé, dans l'esprit des enfants, depuis longtemps et Christina avait eu bien du mal à les garder aussi longtemps à la maison, alors que tous les enfants de cette banlieue de Chicago couraient déjà.

Après de nombreuses recommandations, Christina Scofield les laissa s'échapper. Son fils cadet, avec sa bourse grosse comme un pamplemousse qu'elle lui avait cousu, était encadré par ses deux chaperons. Veronica portait une longue robe noire, agrémentée de pleins de dentelles et de froufrous de la même couleur ou de teintes carmines. Un grelot pendait au bout de son chapeau pointu. Cela amusait beaucoup Michael. En effet, il le faisait tinter dès qu'il le pouvait. Le costume du plus jeune était composé d'une très longue cape noire, de fausses dents et d'un peu de rouge à lèvre, dans l'espoir d'imiter du sang. Il était vêtu pour le reste de vêtements sombres.

Lincoln n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et s'était obstiné à se costumer en pirate. Parce que c'était « cool », selon ses dires. Veronica était tout à fait désespérée face à cette opinion. Christina avait ri bien souvent en regardant l'enfant lever les yeux au ciel d'un air harassé. Le chapeau de Lincoln et son épée étaient, en vérité, les seuls vêtements distinctifs de son déguisement. Néanmoins, cela ne les empêchait pas de s'amuser. Les enfants sont capables de beaucoup de choses avec peu d'éléments et ces trois garnements le prouvaient bien.

Dans cette banlieue pauvre de Chicago, les jeux étaient rarement à la dernière mode, les vêtements souvent cousus par les mères et les repas plus nutritifs que succulents ; pourtant les fêtes étaient toujours plus belles car tout le monde y mettait du sien, offrant toute son énergie et son cœur pour leurs réussites. Ainsi, Halloween était, dans ce quartier, la plus belle fête de toute la région.

\- Regarde Sara, un astéroïde !

\- Mais non, Tatan, c'est une étoile filante.

Un petit fantôme se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux. Avec son beau déguisement et l'adulte bien vêtue qui l'accompagnait, on devinait aisément qu'elle n'était pas d'ici. Les trois enfants de la banlieue les regardèrent s'éloigner, de loin.

OOOOOOooooOOOOO

\- Regarde Sara, un astéroïde !

\- Mais non, Tatan, c'est une étoile filante.

Tante Elise avait voulu l'emmener là où Halloween était le plus beau. Même si le quartier était pauvre, il semblait y faire bon vivre et la fillette était heureuse d'être venue ici.

Elle avait vu à un moment un groupe d'enfants bien mal assorti. Une sorcière, un vampire et un pirate. Ils étaient seuls et paraissaient s'amuser. Elle les avait enviés d'être libre, d'avoir la possibilité de pouvoir fêter ce jour si particulier seuls, sans la surveillance d'un adulte.

Sara se surprit à avoir envie d'aller vers eux, avant d'oublier. Elle verrait peut-être son père ce soir.

FIN


End file.
